Peel June 1988 Lee Tape 11
Tape ; Name *Peel June 1988 Lee Tape 11 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-06-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * Tracklisting *London Rhyme Syndicate: Hard To The Core (12") Rhyme 'N' Reason 12 LRS 001 15 June 1988 *Wedding Present: Вася – Васильок / Vasya Vasyl'ok (Peel Session) 15 June 1988 *EPMD: Strictly Business (album - Strictly Business) Fresh LPRE-82006 not 30 May 1988 prob 20 June 1988 *Dick Dastardly prob 20 June 1988 *Taking Your Business: Long Live Hip Hop! (12") Bad Boy BAD 702 not 30 May 1988 prob 20 June 1988 *Unknown Artist: Aboriginal Children (v/a LP - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC Radio Enterprises ‎REC 68M'' prob 20 June 1988'' *Jungle Brothers: On The Run (album - Straight Out The Jungle) Gee Street GEEA 001'' prob 20 June 1988'' *Singers & Players: Holy Scripture (album - Vacuum Pumping) On-U Sound'' prob 21 June 1988'' *snippet'' prob 21 June 1988'' *Fall: Shoulder Pads #1B (12" - Hey! Luciani) Beggars Banquet BEG 176T'' prob 21 June 1988'' *Jungle Brothers: Sounds Of The Safari (album - Straight Out The Jungle) Gee Street GEEA 001 21 June 1988 *MC Buzz B: Slap Head (12" - Slap Head / Hard To The Core) Play Hard DEC 9 21 June 1988 *Eric B. & Rakim: Follow The Leader (12") MCA MCAT 1256 22 June 1988 *Stetsasonic: In Full Gear (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy TBLP 1017 22 June 1988 *Money Earnin Crew: Stars Are Shinin (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside BBOY 1 22 June 1988 *Steinski & Mass Media featuring D.J. "Sugar" Kane: Let's Play It Cool (7") 4th & Broadway BRW 84 22 June 1988 *Gherkin Jerks: Midi Beats (12" - Stomp The Beat) Gherkin GKE 1052 22 June 1988 *Michael G: Bassman (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside BBOY 1 22 June 1988 *snippet *Funky Ginger: Slaughterhouse (Original Mix) (12") B Ware UM 002 22 June 1988 *Stetsasonic: Rollin' Wit Rush (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy TBLP 1017 27 June 1988 *Gregory Isaacs: Rumours (12") Greensleeves GRED 221 27 June 1988 *Stetsasonic: Talkin' All That Jazz (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy TBLP 1017 27 June 1988 *Tall Dark & Handsome: The Bronx Is Back (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside BBOY 1 27 June 1988 *Azaad: Peeni Peeni Peeni (album - Kabadi) EMI CD PMLP 1001 27 June 1988 *Public Enemy: Terminator X To The Edge Of Panic (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 29 June 1988 *Jungle Brothers: On The Run (album - Straight Out The Jungle) Gee Street GEEA 001 29 June 1988 *Public Enemy: Cold Lampin' With Flavor (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 29 June 1988 *Was (Not Was): The Death Of Mr. Ping Pong (single - Anything Can Happen) Fontana 29 June 1988 File ;Name *1988-06-xx Peel Show LE011 ;Length *1:34:25 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE011 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes